In the process where a user accesses the Internet, operators often hope that their portal websites can be promoted to the user for relevant information publicity. At present, with the rapid development of the communication industry and the intensification of competition, such portal website promotion method can improve the competitiveness and corporate image of the operators in some sense.
At present, there are a few operator portal website promotion methods as follows: one is to accomplish via address translation on a local end device BAS, and such method usually requires a user to log on an account on an operator portal website, and then the user can enjoy Internet services properly after logging on; and the other is to accomplish via an access server, and such method enables a user to be forced to convert a web page when the user accesses the Internet for the first time into an operator portal website web page after PPPoE dialing is successful, thereby achieving the effect of operator portal website promotion.
However, these portal website promotion methods merely enable a user to redirect to an operator portal website when accessing the Internet for the first time. If the user's machine is on-line all along, then operator portal website promotion for the second time will be unable to be carried out on the user or a series of users corresponding to the IP. With the development of the telecommunication industry, it is commonly seen that one family has two or more terminals and Internet access devices (such as mobile phones). Therefore, these families may generally choose a CPE home gateway as their Internet access device. In addition, with regard to the CPE home gateway, a user is accustomed to not powering off and not disconnecting from the network, i.e. the case where the user is on-line all along as mentioned above. Moreover, with the popularization of the Internet, such case will become more and more, while accordingly, the number of times that an operator portal website is presented is lower and lower.
In addition, the CPE home gateway per se has DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) and NAT (Network Address Translation) services, and in the portal website promotion method above, portal website promotion is performed based on an IP address to a great extent; therefore, in practical use processes, it will be discovered that among numerous terminals or other devices which access the Internet using one CPE home gateway, only the device which accesses the Internet at first may have the chance to have an operator portal website presented thereon, while after this, when other terminals or devices access the Internet again, the operator may not have the chance to present its portal website.
Therefore, in CPE devices, a method for regular portal website promotion using MAC addresses to distinguish devices with selectable intervals has become necessary.